List of Persona 5 Items
This is a list of items in Persona 5. Consumables HP= Unless noted, these items can be used both in and out of battle. |-| SP= |-| HP&SP= |-| Revival= |-| Food= These items can only be used outside of battle. |-| Battle recovery= These items restore HP, SP, and status conditions in battle. |-| Battle effect= These items can be used in battle to deal damage, or provide support and other effects. |-| Tools= These items have various effects and are crafted by the protagonist at the table in his room. Skill Cards Physical= |-| Magical= |-| Healing & Support= |-| Passive= Materials In addition to being dropped by numerous Shadows, materials used for crafting infiltration tools can be found randomly in treasure objects in Mementos. Treasure Essentials Books= Books require one to three blocks of time and only give their effect after completing the entire book. Reading a book that unlocks an already accessible location will take up no time and mark the book as read. |-| Decorations= Decorations can be obtained by taking the Confidant in question to the listed location during a non-rank-up event. They can be displayed in the main character's room. Some items occupy the same spot and will replace each other in the display. |-| DVDS= DVDs require two viewings to finish and give their listed effect both times. They must be returned after 7 days or else a late fee will be assessed. |-| Retro Games= Retro games can be played after getting a TV and a game console. They involve short button-matching minigames or games of chance. They give their effect each time they are played, though failing a game will only give +1 instead of +2 and will not count for progress. Completing a game will reward a coupon which can be traded to the Retro Game Shop in Akihabara for an accessory. |-| Gifts= Gifts can be given to romanceable Confidants when spending time with them on non-rank-up events such as dates. Appropriate gifts will result in increased affinity; some gifts prompt a unique dialogue response, marked in bold. |-| Other= Key Items Melee Weapons Protagonist= |-| Ryuji= |-| Morgana= |-| Ann= |-| Yusuke= |-| Makoto= |-| Haru= |-| Akechi= Ranged Weapons Protagonist= |-| Ryuji= |-| Morgana= |-| Ann= |-| Yusuke= |-| Makoto= |-| Haru= |-| Akechi= Armor Accessories * Accessories that reduce damage will not prevent a knockdown from weaknesses being struck. For instance, Ann will still be knocked down while wearing the Ice Ring, but damage taken will be reduced. Outfits * Note - Equipping the protagonist with a paid DLC outfit will change the Battle music and the Battle Results music to the special theme music included with the DLC package, as detailed below: {| class="table p5 sortable" style="text-align:center; margin:auto" align="center" !Name !For !class=unsortable|Description !Track played !Obtain |- |Phantom Suit |Protagonist |A rebellious heart's Metaverse outfit. |Battle: "Last Surprise." Results: "Victory". | rowspan="9" |Default |- |Pirate Armor |Ryuji |Ryuji's rebellious heart as a Metaverse outfit. | |- |Morgana Classic |Morgana |Morgana's rebellious heart as a Metaverse outfit. | |- |Red Latex Suit |Ann |Ann's rebellious heart as a Metaverse outfit. | |- |Outlaw's Attire |Yusuke |Yusuke's rebellious heart as a Metaverse outfit. | |- |Metal Rider |Makoto |Makoto's rebellious heart as a Metaverse outfit. | |- |Musketeer Suit |Haru |Haru's rebellious heart as a Metaverse outfit. | |- |Prince Suit |Akechi |Akechi's rebellious heart as a Metaverse outfit. | |- |Cyber Gear |Futaba |Futaba's rebellious heart as a Metaverse outfit. | |- |Summer Uniform |Unisex |Shujin Academy/Kosei High summer uniform for a Metaverse rebel. | rowspan="9" |Same as the Phantom Suit. | rowspan="5" |Casual Clothes Costume DLC (free) |- |Winter Uniform |Unisex |Shujin Academy/Kosei High Winter uniform for a Metaverse rebel. |- |Summer Clothes |Unisex |Summertime casual wear for a Metaverse rebel. |- |Winter Clothes |Unisex |Casual winter clothes for a Metaverse rebel. |- |Loungewear |Protagonist & Futaba |Comfy loungewear for a Metaverse rebel. |- |Swimsuit |Unisex |Styish swimwear for a Metaverse rebel. |Swimsuit Set DLC (free) |- |Bulter Suit |Males |A crisp, black butler suit for a Metaverse rebel. | rowspan="2" |Maid & Butler Costumes DLC (free) |- |Maid Uniform |Females & Morgana |A maid's apron dress for a Metaverse rebel. | |- |Christmas Outfit |Unisex |A festive Christmas outfit for a Metaverse rebel. |Christmas Costume DLC (free) |- |Karukozaka High Uniform |All | |Battle: "Old Enemy - Akira Volume". Results: "Battle Results". | colspan="1" rowspan="2"|Shin Megami Tensei: if... Costume DLC |- |Hazama's Uniform |Akechi |The Demon Emperor's uniform for a Metaverse rebel. | |- |St Hermelin High Uniform |Unisex | |Battle: "A Lone Prayer". Results: "Dream of Butterfly" (Instrumental). | rowspan="2" |Persona Costume DLC |- |Trish Costume v1 |Morgana | | |- |Seven Sisters High Uniform |Unisex | |Battle: Persona 2: Innocent Sin Battle Theme (Persona 5 Arrange). Results: Persona 2: Innocent Sin Battle Results (PSP Remake) | rowspan="3" |Persona 2 Costume DLC |- |Kasugayama High |Akechi |Kasugayama High uniform for a Metaverse rebel. | |- |Trish Costume v2 |Morgana | | |- |Gekkoukan High Uniform |Unisex | |Battle: "Mass Destruction". Results: "After the Battle". | rowspan="2" |Persona 3 Costume DLC |- |Aigis Costume |Morgana | | |- |Yasogami High Uniform |Unisex | |Battle: "Time to Make History". Results: "Period". | rowspan="2" |Persona 4 Costume DLC |- |Teddie Costume |Morgana | | |- |Shadow Ops Uniform |All |A Shadow Operatives uniform for a Metaverse rebel. |Battle: "The Arena (Stage Ver.)". |Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Costume DLC |- |Dancewear |All |A dancer's ensemble for a Metaverse rebel. |Battle: "Reach Out To The Truth (Dancing on PERSONA STAGE)". Results: "Period (P4D Ver.)". |Persona 4 Dancing All Night Costume DLC |- |Samurai Garb |Unisex | |Battle: "Battle - A2". Results: "Battle Over". | rowspan="2" |Shin Megami Tensei IV Costume DLC |- |Burroughs Costume |Morgana | | |- |Student Uniform |Unisex | |Battle: "Battle ~ Raidou". Results: "Level Up". | rowspan="3" |Raidou Kuzunoha Costume DLC |- |Imperial Uniform |Akechi |An Imperial Army uniform for a Metaverse rebel. | |- |Gouto Costume |Morgana | | |- |Vincent's Outfit |Protagonist |Vincent's usual attire for a Metaverse rebel. |Battle: [[Category:Lists of Items and Equipment] !